Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis seiner Vorfahren
by user99998
Summary: Harry Potter, ein ganzgewöhnlicher Junge? Tauche ein in die Welt von Harry Potter, wenn die Antiker nicht nichts getan hätten, um ihre Nachfahren zu unterstützen HP/SGA Crossover
1. Prolog

**Vor einigen Tausend Jahren in den Tiefen des Weltalls.**

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Moros", sagte Janus eindringlich.

„Ich stimme dem zu", gab Ganus Lal von sich.

„Fassen wir zusammen. Wir werden den Krieg gegen die Wraith verlieren, die Stadt werden wir versenken auf dem Grund des Ozeans und wir werden auf die Erde zurückkehren und dort unter den Einheimischen leben bzw aufsteigen. Eintausend Jahre später finden die Menschen eins der Stargates und bekämpfen eine parasitäre Lebensform, die Menschen als Wirte braucht. Später verbünden sie sich mit den Asgard, werden ihre Erben und die Ori beginnen eine Invasion in der Milchstraße. Wir, als Aufgestiegene greifen nicht ein und das muss seine Gründe haben, also sage, dass wir nichts tun, um die Zeitlinie zu verändern. Meine Entscheidung ist entgültig."

Der Rest des Rates stimmte ihm, doch Janus sprach erneut.

„Ich bitte garnicht, um die Erlaubnis die Zeitlinie zu ändern. Bevor die Ori ihre Invasion beginnen, wird ein Junge geboren. Er ist einer, der, die sich Zauberer nennen. Im Alter von einem Jahr werden seine Eltern ermordet und er kommt zu Verwandten, die ihn hassen. Er ist der mächtigste der Zauberer, ohne, dass er es weis. Das Besondere an ihm ist, sind seine Gene. Er wird der erste Vollblut-Antiker sein, nachdem wir auf die Erde zurückgekehrt sind. Er wird das Blut von dreien von hier tragen." Er blickte unbemerkt von den anderen Moros und Ganus Lal an.

„Welche Blutlinien werden das sein?", fragte ein anderer. „Es ist nicht wichtig und würde den Lauf der Zeit beeinflussen. Das wichtigste ist, dass er mächtig ist.", sagte Janus und ein kleiner Aufruhr ging durch den Rat, der sich schnell wieder legte. Janus fuhr fort.

„Ich bitte, um die Erlaubnis, dem Jungen ein wenig Hilfe zu hinterlassen. In seiner Zeit..."

Als Janus fertig war mit seinen Ausführungen stimmte ihm der Rat recht widerwillig zu.

* * *

Danke für den Hinweis, Chris Potter. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du die Geschichte Beta liest, allerdings habe ich keine Möglichkeit dich zu kontaktieren. Also wäre es nett, wenn du mir eine eMail Adresse oder eine andere Art der Kommunikation zu schicken könntest.

Wegen dem Sterben lassen der Geschichten, keine Sorge, werde ich nicht. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie ich diese hier auf lange Sicht fortsetzen werde, werde Last of the Ancients weiter übersetzen, hab nur gerade Stress mit Klausuren. Spätestens ab Dezember hab ich wieder voll Zeit für die Übersetzung.

user99998


	2. Kapitel 1 Offenbarungen

Heute geht es los, aber Leute ich bräuchte jemanden, der beta liest. Ich schreibe zwar recht gut (von der Rechtsschreibung) aber trotzdem. Besonders auch wegen eventuellen Formulierungen, die nicht gelungen sind.

* * *

**Heute: Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

Der junge Harry J. Potter saß in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe. Er war gerade aufgewacht. Es war der 31. Juli. Sein zehnter Geburtstag. Gestern musste er den Garten jäten und heute müsse er wohl den Zaun streichen, nachdem dem Blick seiner Verwandten zu schließen. Es musste circa 6 Uhr sein. Er wachte immer um diese Zeit auf. Als er die Schritte im ersten Stock hörte, erhob er sich und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen, wie er es seit Jahren tat.

Gegen 8 Uhr war endlich fertig mit dem großzügigen Frühstück, dass seine Verwandten jeden Morgen verspeißten. Er bekam nur die Reste. Er saß still auf seinem Platz und wagte nicht ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte nicht wieder in den Schrank gesperrt werden. Um Punkt neun Uhr hörte man den Briefschlitz und eine Minute später die Türklingel.

Petunia erhob sich öffnete die Tür. Man hörte sie sich mit einem fremden Mann unterhalten, den schließlich offensichtlich hereinbat. Sie rief Vernon zu sich und befahl Harry den Tisch abzuräumen.

Seine Verwandten und der Fremde unterhielten sich eine Weile und zwischendurch schienen seine Verwandten sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Er war gerade mit dem Tischabdecken, als er ins Wohnzimmer gerufen wurde. Er trat in den Raum und sah einen älteren Mann mit leicht angegrauten Haar auf dem Sofa sitzen. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein schwarzer Aktenkoffer. Er war Harry auf den ersten Blick sympatisch.

„Hallo Harry. Ich bin Reginald McGearson und ich bin Anwalt. Ich bin hier, um dich von hier wegzuholen, wenn du es möchtest.", sagte er zu Begrüßung.

Harry erstaunt über diese Aussage, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Guten Morgen, Mr. McGearson. Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen. Meinten sie das ernst, dass ich weg könnte, wenn ich wollte? Wohin?"

McGearson lächelte. „Nun Harry, ja ich meinte es ernst. Allerdings kann ich dir noch nicht sagen wohin. Wir müssen erst zu einer Bank, bevor wir das entscheiden können, aber es wird besser sein, als hier." sagte betont auf die Lumpen blickend, die Harry trug.

„Bank?! Sie sagten nichts von einer Bank. Der Junge hat Geld? Wieso wussten wir nichts davon, als seine Vormünder?", fragte Vernon verärgert.

McGearson blickte Vernon an, als er wäre von einer anderen Welt. „Ja, der Junge hat Geld. Genug für die Schule, ein wenig Taschengeld und den Unterhalt, den sie seit Jahren für sich selbst ausgeben. Das Erbe, dass wir in der Bank klären müssen, hat nichts mit Geld zu tun. Es ist das Vermächtnis seiner Vorfahren, mit dem sie nichts anfangen könnten.", sagte McGearson eindringlich.

„Also Harry, möchtest du mitkommen?", fragte er freundlich. Harry nickte nur.

„Gut. Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley, wenn sie hier bitte unterschreiben, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Harry nie wieder hierher kommt und, dass sie weiterhin den Unterhalt für ihn erhalten, bis er 17 wird.", sagte McGearson fordernd und reichte ein Formular zu Vernon. Nach einem warnenden Blick von McGearson unterschrieb er und Petunia ebenfalls.

„So, nun, da dies erledigt ist, warum holst du nicht deine Sachen und wir verschwinden?", schlug McGearson vor. „Ich brauche nicht von dem, Sir", sagte Harry. McGearson warf ihm einen Blick zu und nickte.

Beide standen auf und gingen zur Haustür. „Harry, warte.", rief seine Tante. „Warte einen Moment.", sagte sie zu ihm und ging in den Keller. Sie kam keine 5 Minuten mit einer Kiste wieder. „Hier, nimm die mit dir. Es gehörte alles Lily. Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben." sagte sie.

Harry bekam große Augen und wandte sich zornig an seine Tante. „All die Jahre, wo ich gefragt habe, hattest du noch was von ihr? Von meiner Mutter und hast es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte er bebend. McGearson legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und führte ihn aus dem Haus, nachdem er die Kiste geholt und einen letzten, verachtetenden Blick zu den Dursleys geworfen hatte.

Als sie ins Auto stiegen, wandte sich McGearson an Harry. „Es ist tut mir Leid, dass dies geschehen ist, aber es wird noch mehr kommen, wenn wir an unserem Ziel ist. Dir wurde eine Menge verschwiegen. Aber das besprechen wir am Zielort. Wir brauchen etwas eine halbe Stunde. Warum setzt du dich nicht auf die Rückbank und schaust die Kiste durch?", fragte er vorsichtig. Harry nickte nur und setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

Während der Fahrt, verlor Harry viele Tränen, als er das erste Bild seiner Mutter sah. Auch ein Bild von seinem Vater war dabei. Er fand ebenfalls viele Bücher mit Titeln, wie „Magische Tiere und ihre Pflege" oder „Der richtige Gebrauch eines Zauberstabes". Er wollte McGearson fragen, aber der sagte nur, am Ziel werde ich es dir erklären.

Sie kamen an einem schäbigen Pub an und McGearson hielt ihm ein Cap hin. „Setz die bitte auf, während wir dadrin sind. Den Sinn wirst du gleich verstehen.", sagte er und nahm die Kiste. Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und folgte ihm durch die Tür. Er hörte McGearson mit dem Barkeeper, Tom, sprechen und folgte ihm weiter in eines der Hinterzimmer. Es war nicht so schäbig wie der Pub an sich, aber auch nicht gerade Luxus.

„Nun Harry, ich bin sicher, du hast viele Fragen, aber lass mich zuerst erzählen. Ok?" fragte er McGearson nach einer kleinen Zeit der Stille. Harry nickte nur.

„Nun Harry, du bist ein Zauberer..." so fing er an Harry über die Zaubererwelt aufzuklären. Er erzählte ihm alles was wusste, alles über Voldemort und den ersten Krieg, wie seine Eltern starben und so weiter. Am Ende lag ein weinenden Bündel in den Armen von McGearson. Er konnte es Harry nicht verübeln. Tom kam rein und brachte ihm einen Becher mit Kürbissaft, gemischt mit einem Beruhigungstrank. Harry trank ihn ohne Widerstand.

„Danke, Tom", sagte McGearson zum Barkeeper. Dieser verneigte sich und ging. Er wandte sich an Harry. „Harry, meinst du schaffst es, noch ein wenig durchzuhalten. Wir müssen noch rüber in die Bank. Es ist jetzt 15 Uhr. Es tut mir Leid, ich würde dich gerne schlafen lassen, aber das muss erledigt werden, bevor der Tag zu Ende ist.", sagte er sanft.

Harry sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an und nickte. McGearson stand mit ihm auf und steckte ihm die kleine Kiste in die Tasche, die Tom für ihn geschrumpft hatte. „Dann los."

Damit gingen beide wieder in den Barraum und durch Hintertür hinaus. Tom folgte ihnen. Er klopfte auf ein Paar Steine. „Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Harry." sagte McGearson.

Harry hing der Mund offen vor staunen. Er ließ sich von McGearson durch die Gasse ziehen. Er versucht alles in sich aufzunehmen. Sie kamen an einem schneeweißen Gebäude an und betraten es. Es leifen viele merkwürdige Kreatur, Kobolde, wie Harry sich erinnerte, herum. Keine zehn Sekunden, nachdem sie die Bank betreten hatten, kam ein Kobold aus sie zu. „Mr. Gearson und Mr. Potter, wie ich annehme. Willkommen. Kommen Sie ich bringe sie zu Garig."

McGearson nickte und folgte mit Harry. Nach schier endlosen Fluren kamen sie an einem Büro an. Sie betraten es und wurden von einem gemütlichen Raum begrüßt, der vollgestapelt mit Akten war. Hinter einem großen Tisch, saß ein sehr alter Kobold.

„Mr. Potter, welch eine Ehre. Kommen Sie. Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet. Seien Sie natürlich auch willkommen, Mr. McGearson.", sagte der Kobold geschäftigt. Beide nickten ihm zu und setzten sich.

„Also Mr. Potter. In unseren Akten fand sich eine Notiz, dass sie an ihrem 10. Geburtstag, also heute, zu uns kommen und einen Erbschaftstest machen sollten. Es ist recht ungewöhnlich, dass jemand in ihrem Alter diesen Test macht. Nun gut, sollen wir fortfahren und den Test machen?", fragte der Kobold. Harry nickte und der Kobold holte eine verzierte Schale und ein verziertes Messer heraus.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Ich muss sie bitten sich mit diesem Messer in die Hand zu schneiden und das Blut in die Schale trpfen zu lassen. Die Wunde schließt sich von selbst, sobald genug Blut in der Schale ist. Keine Sorge es ist nicht viel.", versicherte Garig.

Harry holte tief Luft und schnitt sich in die Hand, nachdem er das Messer in die rechte Hand genommen hatte. Er ließ das Blut in die Schale tropfen und die Wunde schloss sich nach gerade mal 5 Sekunden. Dies erstaunte den Kobold, da es normalerweise gute 10 Sekunden dauerte. Gerade als der Gedanke gedacht war, leuchte die Schale in grellen weißen Licht. Es hielt sich einige Sekunden, war aber so hell, dass alle die Augen bedeckten. Als das Licht verschwunden war, lag ein Pergament in der Schale.

„Das ist seltsam. Nun schauen wir mal. Ich darf, Mr. Potter, oder möchten sie selbst?", fragte Garig. Harry nickte und sah zu, wie die Augen des Kobolds immer größer wurden, bevor schließlich bewusstlos vom Stuhl sank. Es war ein Bild, dass man sehr sehr selten sah. Das Pergament segelte auf den Schreibtisch, von wo McGearson es schnappte und Harry reichte. Dieser nahm es und las:

_Harry James Potter, Alter: 10_

_Erbe von den Familien: Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Rawenclaw, Myrrdin, Le Fay, Perwett_

_Erbe von den lebenden Familien: Black_

_Verließen: 1-10 (Familienverließe + Verließ der Alten), 308 (Schulverließ)_

_Vermögen: geschätzt: 2 Billionen Galleonen (Grundstücke eingerechnet)_

_verschiedene Aktien von unterschiedlichen Firmen: Wert geschätzt. 5 Milliarden Galleonen_

Nun war Harry kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Er sah zu McGearson mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hielt ihm den Zettel hin. Auch McGearsons Augen weiteten sich. Während beide auf das Pergament starrten, kam der Kobold wieder zu sich. Er stöhnte und richtete sich auf. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte er seine Gäste.

„Sie hatten einen kurzen Blackout, Master Garig.", sagte Harry freundlich. „Oh, ich entschuldige mich dafür. Allerdings kam ihr sehr überraschend. Nun gut, lassen sie uns das hinter uns bringen. Jede der Familien bringen Titel zu dem Vermögen mit sich. Sie können diese allerdings erst in einem Jahr antreten. Sie haben auch nur eingeschränkten Zugriff auf die Verließe, bis sie zum Kopf der Familien erklärt wurden. Mit Ausnahme des Verließe Nummer 1. Das Verließ der Alten. Zu diesem haben sie schon vollen Zugriff. Allerdings ist mit dem Erbe eine Bedingung verknüft. Jetzt macht er auch Sinn, dass sie jetzt schon hier sind. Wenn sie das Erbe des Verließes der Alten annehmen, dann werden in diesem Verließ ein Jahr verbringen müssen. Als Bedingung steht hier nur: Zum Lernen, für Nahrung ist gesorgt. Sie müssen sich nun entscheiden, Mr. Potter. Es würde nicht mit ihrer Hogwarts Ausbildung in Konflikt treten." erklärte Garig.

Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach. 'Zum Lernen', das klang nicht schlecht, da er nichts über diese Welt wusste. Er brauchte nicht lange überlegen, dachte aber noch an was anderes. „Master Garig. Ich würde diese Erbe akzeptieren. Allerdings ist ein Jahr allein sehr einsam, deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob es möglich wäre, wenn ich in der Winkelgasse ein Tier suche, mit dem ich die Zeit da unten verbringe. Ich möchte nicht anfangen mit Wänden zu reden, Sir." versuchte Harry lächelnd zu sagen.

Garig schüttelte sich in Belustigung. „Natürlich ist dies möglich, Mr. Potter. Sobald sie das Verließ betreten haben, beginnt das Jahr. Ich würde ihnen allerdings empfehlen ein Tier zu kaufen, dass nicht fliegen muss. Vielleicht eine Schlange oder eine Katze.", schlug Garig vor.

Harry nickte und stand auf. „In Ordnung. Ich nehme die Erben an. Auch die, die ich erst in einem Jahr antreten kann. Könnte ich ein wenig Geld aus meinem Verließ bekommen, dann würde ich mir ein Tier aussuchen und dann in das Verließ gehen, wenn es recht ist." Garig nickte und reichte ihm einen Beutel Geld.

„Hier sind 100 Galleonen drin. Ich werde den Betrag von ihrem Konto abbuchen." Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich bis auf später.

Zehn Minuten später standen Harry und McGearson vor der Tierhandlung. Sie betraten den Laden und Harry spürte, dass er hier etwas finden würde. Sie gingen 5 Minuten durch den Laden, bevor sie an einem schwarzen Panther mit gelbgrünen Augen vorbei kamen. Er war noch ein Baby vielleicht 20 cm lang.

„Das ist er.", sagte Harry sicher und kniete sich vor den Käfig. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und der Panther begann an seiner Hand zu lecken. McGearson stimmte Harry zu, dass es eine gute Wahl war und ging los, um einen Verkäufer zu finden.

Zehn Minuten später verließen die beiden Menschen und ein glücklicher Panther, auf der Schulter seines neuen Herrchens, das Geschäft und gingen zurück zu Gringotts.


	3. Kapitel 2 Gringotts

**Gringotts, Winkelgasse, England**

McGearson und Harry betraten mit dem Panther auf der Schulter Gringotts und wurden direkt in das Büro von Garig geführt.

"Nun Mr. Potter, sind Sie bereit?" fragte Garig. "Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie eine längere Zeit in Ihrem Verließ seien werden und, dass Mr. McGearson sie nicht begleiten können wird."

"Ja, Garig. Ich bin bereit. Lassen sie uns zu den Verließen gehen.", sagte Harry sicher.

Sie gingen zu den Karren und fuhren los. Es war eine weite, lange Strecke. Sie fuhren die kurvige Bahn immer tiefer in den Untergrund von London. Nach vielleicht 10 Minuten, merkte Harry, wie der Karren langsamer wurde. Sie mussten inzwischen einige hundert Meter unter den Straßen von London sein. Schließlich hielten Sie vor einer großen, schweren Tür und stiegen aus.

"Mr. Potter, sie müssen ihre Hand auf das Feld dort drüben legen und nur sie können das Verließ betreten.", sagte Garig und deutete auf ein handgroßes Rechteck, dass in die Wand eingelassen war. Harry nickte und drehte sich zu Mr. McGearson um. "Mr. McGearson, ich danke Ihnen. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie noch einmal sehe."

"Mr. Potter. Es war mir eine Ehre. Ich werde auf Sie warten, wenn Sie wieder da.", entgegnete Mr. McGearson.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Garig um und nickte ihm respektvoll zu, bevor er seine Hand auf das Rechteck legte. Dies leuchtete kurz auf und die schwere Tür öffnete sich. In das Verließ sehen konnte man nicht, da aus dem Verließ ein grelles weißes Licht schien. Harry ging durch die Tür in das weiße Licht hinein und verschwand im Licht. Die Tür fiel direkt hinter ihm zu und Garig und Mr. McGearson blieben allein zurück.

Weiß. Weiß war alles was Harry sehen. "Willkommen, Harry Potter. Ich habe dich erwartet.", sagte eine Stimme im Licht. "Wer spricht da?", fragte Harry. "Oh, tut mir Leid.", sagte die Stimme amüsiert und das Licht nahm ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein kreisrunder Raum mit drei Türen. An verschiedenen Stellen futuristisch aussehende Tische und überall waren komische Schriftzeichen, die die Wand hochfließen zu schienen. In der MItte des Raumes stand ein halbdurchsichtige Figur.

"Hallo Harry. Mein Name ist Moros. Willkommen. Du fragst dich sicher, was du hier machst.", sagte Moros. Harry nickte nur.

"Nun gut, lass mich erzählen. Mein Name ist, wie schon gesagt, Moros. Du kennst mich vielleicht auch unter dem Namen Merlin."

"DER Merlin?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

"Ja, DER Merlin. Nun bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Ich habe dir viel zu erzählen. Nun so viel zu erzählen, wo fange ich an. Ich denke, am Besten fange ich mit der Tatsache an, dass ich nicht menschlich bin. Ich bin ein sog. Antiker oder wie wir uns selbst nennen Alterraner. Genau, wie du. Unsere Rasse kommt aus einer weit entfernten Galaxie. Wir erforschen schon seit Millionen von Jahren das Universum. Vor einigen Milllionen Jahren verließen wir unsere Galaxie, da sich unsere Rasse in zwei Gruppen auseinander gelebt haben. Die einen wollten weniger entwickelte Rassen unterwerfen und wir, die anderen, wollten allen die Möglichkeit zum Selbstständigen entwickeln geben. Nachdem wir unsere Heimatwelt verlassen hatten, kamen wir in diese Galaxie. Um genauer zu sein, wir kamen auf die Erde oder, wie wir sie nennen Terra. Die Galaxie war leer. Es gab kein Leben. Wir in unserer Weisheit begannen die Galaxie mit Leben zu füllen. Wir besiedelten viele Welten und lebten viele Jahrtausende in Frieden. Doch alles was geschaffen wird, wird auch fallen. Wir stoßen auf eine Seuche. Eine Krankheit, die wir trotz unserer umfangreichen Wissens nicht bekämpfen konnten. Schließlich erschufen wir eine Technologie, die dazu in der Lage war. Es gab aber ein großes Problem. Wir mussten vorher alles Leben in der Galaxie vernichten. Wir versammelten alle gesunden Mitglieder unserer Art und verließen die Galaxie. Kurz nachdem wir die Galaxie verlassen hatten, wurden die von uns besiedelten Welten geleert und mit neuem Leben besiedelt."

Merlin machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr: "Wir dagegen reisten in die Pegasus Galaxie. Dort begannen wir von säten in der Galaxie Leben aus. Es florierte, wie schon in der Milchstraße. Doch auch hier haben wir einen Rückschlag erfahren. Wir trafen auf eine neue Spezies. Wir nannten ihn den Iratus-Käfer. Durch genetische Mutationen entstand eine weitere Spezies. Die Wraith. An sich ist an einer neuen Spezies nichts schlimmes zu finden. Doch diese Spezies ernährte sich von der Lebensenergie von Menschen. Wir sahen uns als allmächtig an und unterschätzten den Feind. Technologisch waren wir Ihnen auch überlegen, aber das größte Problem lag in unserer Anzahl. Die Seuche in der Milchstraße hatte unsere Zahl so extrem dezimiert, dass wir den Verlust in dieser noch nicht wieder ausgleichen konnten. Nach und nach wurden die Welten, die wir besiedelt haben, dezimiert, bis am Ende nur noch Atlantis überblieb. Das Zentrum unserer Zivilization. Unser größter Stolz. Nach Jahrhunderten der Belagerung beschloss der Rat von Atlantis schließlich vor ungefähr 10.000 Jahren, dass die Stadt auf den Grund des Ozeans gesetzt werden sollte und die Überlebenden durch das Stargate zur Erde zurückkehren sollten. So geschah es dann auch. Wir kehrten auf die Erde zurück. Dort stellten wir fest, dass sich schon eine zweite Evolutionsstufe unserer Art entwickelte. Die Menschen, wie du sie heute kennt. Einige von uns entschieden sich dazu sich unter die Bevölkerung zu mischen und Ihnen langsam zu helfen sich zu entwickeln. Die anderen entschieden sich dazu aufzusteigen und auf die nächste Stufe der Existenz zu wechseln. Ich entschied mich dazu mich unter die Bevölkerung zu mischen und Ihnen zu helfen. So kam es zu der Geschichte, die du kennst oder zumindest Teile davon. Geschichte schreiben die Sieger und sie wird über die Zeit oft verzerrt."

Merlin sah ihn an. "Nun kommen wir zu dir. Kurz bevor wir Atlantis verließen nutze Janus, einer unserer Wissenschaftler, verbotene Technologie um in der Zeit vorwärts zu reisen, damit er erfuhr, was aus unserem Volk wurde. Er erfuhr vieles, auch deine Geschichte und trug dies vor den Hohen Rat von Atlantis. Wir haben eigentlich eine strikte Regel uns nicht in die Zeit einzumischen. Allerdings besorgte uns, was Janus uns erzählte. So beschlossen dir zu helfen. Daher dieses Verließ und die vielen weiteren Hilfsmittel, die wir dir zu Verfügung stellen. Hast du bis hierher Fragen? Alle Fragen zur Geschichte werden sich in der nächsten Zeit beantworten." endete Moros vorerst.

Harrys Kopf rauchte. Er qualmte regelrecht. Er konnte nicht denken. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Moros lächelte. "Ich sehe deine Verwirrung, Harry. Das ist vollkommen verständlich. Du wirst 5 Jahre haben um alles zu verstehen. Das wird unsere Zeit hier sein. Wir werden eine Zeiterweiterungstechnologie verwenden, sodass nach außen hin nur ein Jahr verstrichen ist. Du wirst nicht altern und für Nahrung ist gesorgt. Gesellschaft hast du dir ja in Form dieses wunderschönen Panthers ja auch mitgebracht. Du wirst alles lernen, was ich weiß. Wir werden viel Zeit verbringen. Am Besten beginnen wir dein Training direkt morgen. Achja, die Räume. Ganz links findest du einen Fitnessraum, in der Mitte ist ein Badezimmer und rechts ein Schlafzimmer für dich. Nun schlaf dich aus. Wenn etwas ist, sage einfach meinen Namen."

Harry nickte nur und stand auf. Er hatte garnicht gemerkt, dass er sich während Moros Geschichte hingesetzt hatte. Er nahm seinen Panther auf den Arm, der in der Zwischenzeit auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war und ging das Schlafzimmer. Es war ein einfacher Raum mit einem Bett und einem Schrank mit Kleidung, die genau so aussah, wie die die Moros trug. Er ging zum Bett rüber und legte sich hin. Ein Paar Sekunden später war es schon im Land der Träume. Er träumte von einer großen Stadt mitten auf dem Ozean.

**Zeitsprung am nächsten Tag **

Harry wachte auf und fragte sich zuerst wo er war. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen vom letzten Abend wieder. Er setzte sich schlagartig auf. Dabei wachte auch sein kleiner Panther auf und beklagte sich, dass er so ruckartig geweckt wurde.

Harry beschloss zu schauen, ob seine Erinnerungen richtig waren. Also ging er durch in die Tür zurück in den Hauptraum. Er sah genau so aus, wie gestern. 'Was sagte Merlin? Ich solle ihn einfach rufen?', dachte Harry.

"Merlin?", fragte Harry in den Raum hinein. Keine zwei Sekunden später erschien das Hologramm von Merlin wieder in der Mitte des Raumes.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Hast du gut geschlafen? Bereit mit dem Training zu beginnen?", fragte Merlin.

"Guten Morgen, Merlin. Nicht ganz, ich hätte noch einige Fragen vorher: Was werde ich lernen? Was ist der Zweck hinter alle dem? Was bist du? Wo kann ich was zu essen bekommen?", antwortete Harry schnell.

"Ah, die Jugend, immer voller Fragen. Na schön: Du wirst alles lernen, was ich und mein Volk wusste. Alles über unsere Geschichte, unsere Technologie und auch über die Magie. Der Grund, warum du es lernen sollst, ist einfach aber auch kompliziert. Deshalb kann ich es dir noch nicht genau erklären, aber du wirst du Antwort bald erfahren. Was ich bin? Nun, ich bin ein Hologramm. Eine künstliche Intelligenz basiernd auf den Gedanken und Erfahrungen von Moros. Du wirst auch hierüber später mehr lernen. Du bist hunrig, nehme ich an. Sprich mich einfach drauf an. Ich habe Kontrolle über alle Systeme hier und werde dir, wenn du hunrig bist, etwas zur Verfügung stellen." erklärte Merlin und kurz danach erschien ein kleines, aber reichhaltiges Frühstück vor Harry.

Während Harry das Frühstück aß, fragte Merlin ihn erneut. "Nun da ich deine Fragen beantwortet habe, bist du bereit für das Training?"

Harry konnte nur nicken. Kurz das flutete ein helles Licht kurz den Raum. "Ich habe die Zeiterweiterung aktiviert. In genau einem Jahr werde ich sie wieder abschalten. Lass uns beginnen."

So begannen für Harry 5 Jahre hartes Training...


End file.
